TheOrbs of LIfe
by akshaycreator9
Summary: This si a story I created it's a lot like dbz tell me your thoughts and oh yeah please visit my blog www.actionsbyakshay.


(Jao a master sensei is taking a stroll in the forest.)

Narrator: One day a kind old but very strong man took a stroll in the forest. His name was Master Jao and on that day he met someone that changed his life forever.

Jao: Aw it's such a lovely day.

(Suddenly a spaceship lands and makes a huge crater right in front of his eyes.)

Jao: Oh my is that an alien spaceship, I always thought they would look like big Frisbees.

(A baby boy named Akshay comes out of the spaceship crawling.)

(Jao comes over and picks up the scaly baby.)

Jao: Oh my you're so scaly and kind of ugly and is that a tail it must be fake unless you're an actual alien.

Akshay: s…s…si.

Jao: Oh my that's Spanish and you said yes in Spanish you're an alien.

Akshay: Wah! Wah!

Jao: Why are you crying and where are your parents?

Akshay: Wah!

Jao: Right you probably don't have any; hmm I know I'll raise you at the training house.

(Jao takes him to the house when he stops to see the beautiful shiny sun.)

Jao: Wow the sun is very bright.

(The baby looks at the sun and starts to turn into a gigantic dragon.)

Akshay: Fu.

Jao: What?

Akshay: Fuku.

(Suddenly Akshay becomes a gigantic dragon.)

Akshay: Roar!

Jao: What are you?

Akshay: Roar!

(The dragon blasts Jao with fire breath.)

Jao: Aw!

Jao: That's it you asked for it, Knockout blast.

(A blue energy blast comes out of Jao's hand and it hits the dragon and knocks out the dragon.)

Jao: Wow that was amazing.

(The dragon turns back into a child.)

Jao: Oh my that kid is strong but maybe I can train that thing even better.

Akshay: Wah!

Jao: Hopefully that thing will stop screaming.

(Jao picks up the baby and sees a message attached to the boy's foot.)

Jao: What's this; please take care of Akshayus 0134.

Akshay: Mama.

Jao: Oh you're mother wrote this, I guess I have to take care of you then. Let's see I'll call you Akshay instead of Akshayus.

Akshay: Papa?

Jao: No I'm not you're pa call me Jao okay kid.

Akshay: Yeah.

Narrator: So the kind man takes the child under his wing and decided to raise him but the boy does not live a life in tranquility it ends at age four when he starts his training.

Jao: Akshay are you ready to start your training?

Akshay: You bet I am.

(Akshay runs to the door with excitement and Akshay looks human now.)

Jao: Good now get out there on the training course.

Akshay: Okay.

(Akshay runs out as fast a four year old could.)

Akshay: Master Jao gets out here so we can start training.

(Right in front of Akshay stood two older boys and one said.)

Zack: So you're the new student?

Akshay: Ah! Master Jao some people are trespassing come quick. (He was panicking.)

Jao: Sorry to scare you with a surprise Akshay but you aren't my only student these two have trained with me ever since you were a baby.

Jacob: Hello Akshay I'm Jacob nice to meet you.

Akshay: It's uh it's uh sort of nice to um meet um uh you. (Akshay mumbles.)

Jacob: Master Jao is he okay?

Jao: He is just a bit shy.

Jacob: Oh well I'm sure we will be good friends.

Jao: Akshay are you ready for your first challenge.

Akshay: Yes.

(Jao hits a button on a remote and a maze appears out of the ground.)

Akshay: Wow.

Jacob: I am always amazed by that maze.

Zack: Boring.

Jao: Zack, Jacob I want you to try to beat the time Akshay gets out.

Zack: That will be easy.

Jao: Go!

Zack: Wait what?

Jao: Akshay and Jacob are already in the maze go.

(Zack ran in the maze and is trying to find a way out.)

Zack: Don't worry Master Jao I'll be out there first. (Saying while running.)

(Meanwhile.)

Akshay: I can't believe my first assignment is a maze why not breaking boards it's much easier I think.

Jacob: Looks like you're frustrated.

Akshay: Of course I can't find a exit.

Jacob: Being frustrated is a common thing for our kind.

Akshay: What are you talking about?

Jacob: You and I are from the same place.

Akshay: Really you're from Mexico two.

Jacob: No we are from a different planet.

Akshay: Stop talking rubbish.

Jacob: Don't you know about your family?

Akshay: Of course not I've never even met them.

Jacob: You have just that they had to erase your memory of the tragedy and ship you out to earth.

Akshay: Stop making jokes and help me find a way out.

(Akshay blasts a red beam of fire at Jacob.)

Jacob: See a human wouldn't be able to do that but alien dragons like us can.

Akshay: Well if you are one then do what I did.

Jacob: Okay.

(Jacob fires a green aura out of his hand and hits the wall.)

(The wall crumbles.)

Akshay: But this doesn't make any sense I've lived with Master Jao my entire life!

Jacob: Technically you spent a couple days on Dragongoar our home planet.

Akshay: Shut up you know nothing about me.

(Akshay gets so mad that a flow of evil red energy.)

Akshay: You know nothing you're just an idiot.

Jacob: I know more about you then you do.

Akshay: Shut up!

(The red energy gets so big it starts to blow up the whole maze.)

Zack: Oh no this maze is being destroyed I better get out of here.

(The walls start crumbling. Zack makes it out alive but faints at the destruction. The maze is destroyed.)

Jao: Oh no did the kids do this?

(Jao is shocked and gets the kids medical attention. Akshay and Jacob wake up in the hospital.)

Akshay: I feel horrible; wait a minute where am I Jacob, Zack, Master Jao help.

Jacob: Look at the bed next to you.

Akshay: Jacob thank goodness I thought you were dead.

(Akshay climbs out of his hospital bed. )

Akshay: So what's going on? And what happened to my tail?

Jacob: Our tails were lost in the explosion but don't worry they grow back in a month.

Akshay: Oh but where is Zack and Master Jao?

Jacob: Not sure.

(Jao walks up to them and says:)

Jao: I know where he is.

Akshay and Jacob: Ahh!

(The boys are glad to see Master Jao.)

Jao: Hello boys you two look better.

Jacob: So do you know what happened to Zack?

Jao: Oh the poor guy he fainted because of the explosion and was a victim of it. He won't be training in the training house for a whole month because of that accident.

Akshay: This is all my fault I accidently caused the explosion.

Jao: It's not your fault it's your alien anger.

Akshay: Wait you knew I was an alien.

Jao: Yes yes I did but that's not important let's get back to the training house I'll tell you all about that when you're ready.

Akshay: Okay.

Jacob: Let's get to it.

Narrator: So Zack is currently healing but Akshay and Jacob are training hard and in a month they grow back their tails and Zack comes back that day madder than ever.

Jao: Welcome back Zack.

Zack: Shut up I got work to do.

Akshay: Hey Zack are you feeling better?

Zack: Battle me!

Akshay: Why?

Zack: Thanks to you I lost a month of training I'll make sure you never ever get to keep training here ever again.

Jacob: Hold on Zack.

Zack: Stop it Jacob there is no reason for you to get in my way.

Akshay: Let me handle him he is weak.

Zack: No I'm not.

(Zack punches Akshay so hard he flies into a tree.)

Akshay: I stand corrected you are strong.

(Akshay cord towards him and punches hm.)

Zack: You are so pathetic.

Akshay: You mean that didn't hurt you.

Zack: Duh.

(Zack attacks Akshay from behind. Really fast.)

Zack: You're so weak.

Jacob: Stop it! Aura blast.

(Jacob attacks him with a green aura.)

Zack: That tickled know here's a real attack energy orb.

(Zack fires it at Jacob's face.)

Jacob: Ow my face.

Akshay: How dare you?

Zack: Shut up weakling.

Akshay: I am not a weakling. (He growled.) Wow that was cool.

Zack: What are you gonna do about it?

(Akshay moves so fast Zack doesn't even see him coming.)

Zack: Ow that really hurt.

Akshay: I'm not done with you yet ah.

(Akshay runs at him with a fist.)

Zack: Let's do this.

(Zack comes at Akshay with a fist.)

Narrator: These two warriors have battled very hard in this fight but who will be victorious find out after the break.

(Commercial.)

Akshay: Take this.

(Zack is knocked down.)

Jacob: Yeah Akshay you did it.

Jao: I wouldn't be celebrating yet.

Jacob: Why not Zack is knocked out cold.

Jao: He is not Zack.

Jacob: What do you mean?

Jao: I've known Zack for three years now I know how strong he is, and he is not a guy who gives up, that's his clone.

Jacob: Zack can make clones awesome.

Jao: Not if he is using it to hurt people.

Jacob: Oh.

(The body of Zack's clone disappears.)

Akshay: Hey where did Zack go.

Jacob: That was Zack's clone.

Akshay: What's a clone?

Jacob: An identical copy of a person.

Akshay: You're kidding right?

Jacob: Nope.

Akshay: Show yourself Zack.

Zack: Okay.

Akshay: Who said that?

(Zack appears with three clones.)

Zack: I'm right here.

Akshay: Four of you.

Zack: That's right these are three clones who want to destroy you as much as I do.

Akshay: Then I'll just destroy all of you.

Zack: If you're so confident then let's have a little wager.

Akshay: I'm listening.

Zack: If you can beat me and my clones I'll never show my face here for three years and if you lose you have to leave for ten years.

Akshay: Deal.

Jacob: Akshay are you crazy we could never see each other again.

Akshay: I know what I'm doing.

Narrator: So the two or should I say five boys are about to get into another fight but who will come out on top and are they both hiding power find this and more on the next orbs of life. On the next orbs of life things get really rough between Akshay and Zack's clones. Akshay has to fight with everything he has to stay in the dojo which is also his home so Akshay can't slip up for a second. But can Akshay really pull it off or will he fail. If he does fail how will he manage?

Zack: It won't matter how strong he is he will fall to me.

Jacob: Fat chance Zack Akshay will come out on top and he will finish you off just you watch.

THE END


End file.
